


Wake up and smell the daisies

by Katseester



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Sex, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katseester/pseuds/Katseester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku wakes up half-naked, hungover, and next to his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up and smell the daisies

**Author's Note:**

> I finished playing KH2.5 and it just reminded me just how much Riku loves Sora. Like...seriously. :Y Tempted to replay 3D now, since the first time I went through it I pulled an all-nighter and finished it at 6 am which...didn't help my comprehension of the story. :|
> 
> Taking a stab at comedy with this one, and what better way to do that than with a fic where the main character works at a cafe? One day I won't partake in fanfic cliche storms, but today is not that day. Let me know what you think!
> 
> WARNING that this fic revolves around two characters not in a relationship having drunk sex and what happens after. If the thought of that squicks you then I kindly ask you read with discretion.

Riku wakes up on a Sunday.

He wakes up in a familiar bed, in a familiar room, with a familiar body beside him, but everything about the situation is unfamiliar. He takes a moment to appreciate the blank void of his memory from the previous night.

He wakes up when the sun rises high enough to peek through the window and hit him square in the eyes. It's something as the sun is wont to do, being on a 24-hour schedule and having done the exact same thing for approximately his entire life, but his first thought is a sleep-muddled _what the fuck is this_ followed by a disgusting string of expletives as his brain catches up with his surroundings.

The bed is familiar. It belongs to Sora. He's crashed on it a few times before.

The room is familiar. It also belongs to Sora, and is linked to a small apartment through the door opposite the bed.

The body is _very_ familiar. It belongs - surprise, surprise - to Sora, who is currently dead to the world and drooling on Riku's shirt.

He is also naked, from what Riku can see.

And covered in small, dark marks the seem more prevalent around his neck and collarbone, like some sort of barbaric necklace.

Oh.

Oh god.

While Riku can't recall the events of the previous evening, his stomach is doing a nice job of remembering for him - rather, remembering the amount of alcohol he ingested. (The exact number is four beer, five shots of whiskey, straight and in succession, and six Mai Tais. Don't ask about the Mai Tais. He lost a bet.)

It's at this point that he becomes aware of Sora's hands latched onto him like a leech.

He also realizes that he's not wearing any pants and that the shirt currently adorning his body is pink, glittery, and definitely has a built-in bra.

Riku pries Sora's hands from his body, jumps out of bed, discovers that that was probably a terrible idea, stumbles to the door, only knocks over a few things, and finally dashes to the bathroom.

Five minutes and an empty stomach later, he returns to Sora's room and surveys the damage.

Clothes spread across the floor. Okay. He can deal with that. There was a removal of clothing. A, er, very _frantic_ removal of clothing, if the tiny buttons scattered every which way are any indication.

Sora. In bed. Messy hair. _Extremely_ messy hair. Cluster of hickeys surrounding his neck.

Pink, glittery shirt.

And an odd feeling of satisfaction settled in his gut.

"Jesus," he breathes, feeling dizzy.

_Okay. Breathe. You can handle this. It's no big deal. You just had wild, drunken sex with your best friend. You can talk through this. Maybe laugh about it later. Hahaha, remember the time we got so drunk that I woke up wearing a glittering, pink halter top after I fucked you? Me neither! HAHAHA!_

_I'm so dead._

A noise startles him out of his panic-induced hysteria. A very Sora-like noise.

Sora groans. Sora rolls over, and then rolls over again. Sora opens his eyes and cringes as the sun assaults him, mumbling about _curtains_ and _why haven't I bought those yet_ and _fucking sun_ before raising himself up on his elbow to look at Riku, still leaning on the door frame.

Riku waves, a weak, pathetic little flop of his hand. Sora waves back, a little dazedly.

"You're very pink," is all Sora says, eyebrows knit in consternation and what is probably the mother of all headaches.

"Yeah," Riku says back.

"You're wearing a pink shirt," Sora clarifies, raising a hand to knead at his temple, shutting his eyes from the assault of flashy sequins and shiny little beads.

"Yes," Riku affirms.

"It's _glittering_."

"Yes. It is." It's Kairi's; he remembers she was wearing it before things got fuzzy and dark, but that just begs the question of why _she_ took it off and what she put on instead, and Riku's head hurts enough without _that_ train of thought swirling around and muddying things up more.

Sora stares. "Where are your pants?" he finally asks, gaze still locked with Riku's underwear.

"Where're yours?" Riku shoots back, trying to ignore the imaginary breeze rolling against his bare legs.

"Where're..." Sora seems perplexed at this. He looks down. He raises the blanket. The colour drains from his face, then returns with a vengeance. "Oh," he says. Just, "oh."

Riku hums.

"I'm. I'm not wearing any pants," Sora says, just to clarify.

"No," Riku agrees. He thinks he can spot them tangled around the desk chair's leg.

"I'm...I'm not wearing..." Sora flumps back down onto the bed. Riku wishes he could do the same. "Okay," he says. "Okay. I can. Deal. Without pants."

Sora tries to sit up, winces, decides it's a fruitless endeavour, and just stays lying down.

"We..." he trails off, drumming his fingers on the edge of the bed. "We. Oh. Well."

Riku thinks, for one small moment, that if this weren't happening to him - if it were anyone else in their ragtag group of incongruent friends - it would most likely be hilarious.

"I'm going to make pancakes," he says, mostly because Sora is still staring at his underwear and it's starting to make the heat rise to his cheeks.

"I want blueberries in mine," Sora says, eyes snapping back to his face and sounding almost excited about it, before groaning and clutching his head. "And maybe some Advil. Just grind them up and mix it in or something."

Riku pulls a face.

\---

Sora finally pulls himself out of bed just as Riku is flipping the last two blueberry pancakes onto a plate.

"I think you broke my spine," he announces loudly as way of greeting, hobbling over to the table and sitting heavily. "Ouch."

Riku blanches, almost dropping the plate.

"Joke, joke, that was a joke!" Sora apologizes hastily, almost standing up again but ultimately staying seated when Riku flaps a hand at him.

"I know," Riku says, setting the plate down next to a glass of water and two extra-strength Advil caplets. "I'm. Yeah. Joke."

He stands there awkwardly as Sora pours a generous amount of syrup over his pancakes, picks up his cutlery and cuts into the soft food, and then stares pensively into the lake of brown, sugary liquid on his plate without eating anything.

Before Riku can ask him what's wrong, or maybe joke that the food is inedible, Sora turns to him with a pained expression and says "I think I'm going to puke."

And then he does just that, right on Riku's bare feet.

\---

After several long, profuse apologies, Riku finally convinces Sora that no, he doesn't mind that the contents of Sora's stomach are splattered across his shins. He does, however, ask Sora to get a towel for fear of spreading the foul-smelling sick through the apartment.

The mess is cleaned quickly and air-fresheners are sprayed, just for insurance.

Riku is still wearing the pink shirt, and he's still not wearing any pants, but he grabbed Sora's apron - off-white with a swirly red _Kiss The Cook!_ scrawled onto the front - before he started messing around in the kitchen earlier, so he feels just a bit less naked, if not exponentially more ridiculous.

"Maybe you should take that off," Sora groans from his hunched-over spot at the table, face squished against the cool wooden surface. "All that sparkly pink is making my headache worse. I might throw up again."

Riku thinks that maybe it's for the best, and makes his way back to Sora's room. Finding a shirt that will actually fit him, however, is another matter, seeing as how the one he was wearing the previous night is currently missing.

Not to insult Sora, but he's a bit more lithe and lanky (Riku's brain does a good job of reminding him of _that_ ) whereas Riku has spent far too much time in the local gym lifting weights. He'd probably tear the sleeves off of any shirt of Sora's he tried to put on.

He can't find his pants. He has a sneaking suspicion that they're under Sora's bed, but he's not in the mood to look. He doesn't think his stomach could take it.

In the end he sighs and grabs his phone, thankfully out in the open on Sora's bedside table, neat as you please and none the worse for wear. A quick glance informs him he has more than a few unread messages.

When he returns to the living room he finds the other boy lying face-down on his couch, empty water glass on its side near lifeless fingers curled against the floor. He stirs when he hears Riku approaching, turning his head so as to stop the act of suffocation by couch cushion.

"Why are you still wearing that?" he asks, squinting up at Riku who is, true to Sora's accusation, still wearing the red-trimmed apron.

He doesn't particularly want to go into detail about his missing garments so he mumbles something about how messy Sora's room is before seating himself at the foot of other end of the couch, carefully ensuring no part of his body is touching any part of Sora's before diving into the clusterfuck that's surely awaiting him.

**_From:Kai_ **   
**_10:34 am_ **   
_pls tell me u have my shirt_

**_From:Kai_ **   
**_10:36 am_ **   
_idk where it is and i think i'm wearing ur plaid thing_

He types back a quick response - yes, he has her shirt, his pants are MIA, he's currently sitting in Sora's living room and they're both dying a little. He leaves out the bit where he woke up post-coitus with the naked boy latched to his arm.

"Well, the good news is," he says slowly, so as not to startle Sora, who has gone back to playing dead, "we used a condom."

It's true; he noticed it in the little garbage can while rooting around for his wayward trousers.

Sora grunts. Riku interprets it as _yes, I am so glad that of all the things that happened last night we at least practiced safe sex._

Riku likes to think of himself as a simple man. He's like any other person; he went to elementary school, middle school, high school, and finally college, but then landed a job at a local cafe kneading dough into donuts at five in the morning. He's not picky with his food. He has a close, small group of tight-knit friends who are annoying and cause the most pain-in-the-ass-inducing shit, and he has to admit that they are probably the worst when it comes to the frequent and quite often explosive hullabaloo they cause.

He calls his mom every Saturday at noon, just to let her know he's okay. He wears the embarrassing Christmas sweaters she sends him long enough to take a picture and then squirrels them away to the deepest corners of his closet, never to be seen again until the next time she visits.

He's been friends with Sora since they were barely old enough to wobble around on stubby legs, bumping into child-proofed table corners with their heads and crying in a typically loud and overblown fashion as their parents shrieked and ran over, bandaids in hand.

He doesn't know when he started having - _feelings_ for Sora, of all people, just that it happened somewhere in his early- to mid-teens at the height of puberty, and he spent a great deal of time agonizing over it until Kairi smacked him on the forehead and told him to stop being so moody about it.

Kairi's like that - she says something and you just listen to her. He saw the twinkle in her eyes and the mischievous upturn of her lips and figured she knew something he didn't, therefore making her older and wiser by years and someone whom ought to be obeyed.

It took a little effort, but he eventually managed to wrestle those emotions into something a little more manageable. Ignorable and easily shuffled to the back of his mind, left to collect dust.

This is not how he wanted those old feelings to resurface.

He's interrupted from his brooding - an old habit that he thought he'd worked past but apparently _not_ \- by the shuffle of feet against the hallway carpet followed by Sora's surly, disgruntled roommate making an appearance, all five feet and five inches of him.

He gives Riku one grumpy, critical look, and says, very loudly, "What the hell are you wearing?"

Riku is very glad that he's no longer wearing Kairi's top.

\---

There was a time when Riku might have classified Roxas as _cute_ \- but that was before he opened his mouth and the first words he spoke to Riku were, "Jesus Christ, you need a haircut." Riku was quick to discover that Roxas is very brutal in his honesty, cagey and ill-tempered when pressured, and Riku doesn't know how Sora can stand living with him, much less how the little shit managed to get a boyfriend all on his own.

Still, Roxas takes pity on him and lets him borrow an outfit - he's a fan of loose, three-sizes-too-big things so while they're a bit tight Riku doesn't have to worry about ripping them like some awkward, hungover Hulk - to get home in, sparing him the humiliation of riding public transit in nothing but a pair of boxers and an apron with a loopy, cliche phrase scrawled on the front.

"Just remember you owe me," Roxas drawls from the kitchen table, where he's making short work of a couple eggs and a pile of bacon. "Double for what I had to listen to last night."

"I - sure," Riku says, because anything else would just embarrass him further, and Roxas has a knack for giving people looks so disdainful that you want to just curl up and die.

He utters a goodbye to Sora, who is still trying his best to impersonate a corpse, and finally escapes the surreal nightmare he's been living since he woke up.

He's home and stripping out of his borrowed clothes when his phone pings with another message.

**_From:Roxas_ **   
**_12:13 pm_ **   
_you are dead next time I see you._

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that he must've dragged the story out of Sora.

**_To:Roxas_ **   
**_12:14 pm_ **   
_Noted._

\---

He wakes up at an obscene hour on Monday, takes a shower, makes himself generally less slobby than he was the day before, and makes his way to the small cafe he's currently employed at in the darkness of pre-dawn. Kairi is already there when he arrives; there's a light on in the back room and the sound of machinery humming white noise in the background.

"'Morning," she grunts when she sees him, and she's covered in flour. Riku yawns as way of greeting.

"Who's in this today?" he asks as he washes his hands.

"Selphie and Tidus are up front and Larxene's my relief."

Riku pulls a face. Larxene makes one hell of a pastry, but her personality is something akin to a cactus wrapped in razor wire.

Kairi deposits a sheet of raw dough in one of the ovens and starts on the next one. "You've got my shirt for me?"

"I put it under the counter when I came in. You probably won't be able to wear it again, sorry."

Well, it could work as a dress for her now, but Riku doesn't want to picture it.

"That's fine. I'd _kill_ for pictures of you wearing it, though."

Riku groans. "It really wasn't that great."

"But Sora must have thought it looked good." And there it is, that curl to her lips that means Riku's really in for it. Clearly, word has spread of his and Sora's exploits.

He grunts noncommittally. "Couldn't say."

"He didn't comment on it?"

"Only to say it was pink, and that I was wearing it."

Kairi snorts. "What a dummy. Well, I suppose after the amount of alcohol he drank it would be difficult to string more than that together the following morning."

A grimace pulls at Riku's lips. "Yeah." His voice is tight, coarse and abrupt.

Kairi shoots him an inquisitive look, and then understanding dawns on her face. "Riku," she admonishes, in a tone that clearly conveys, _you did that thing where you didn't communicate properly and now you're brooding again, didn't you?_ "Don't tell me you didn't talk with him about it."

"We were both really drunk," Riku defends, busying himself with the dough before him to avoid eye contact. "Neither of us remember what happened. It's probably better that way."

"So you just left? Without clearing the air? Without saying _anything_?"

"Well, yeah," Riku says defensively. "What could I say? 'Oh, hey, by the way, I've been in love with you for about ten years now and I'm really glad we got to screw at least once'?"

"Obviously not," Kairi scoffs, and puts the next sheet down with perhaps more force than is necessary. "Honestly, you two are such - _boys_. Ugh!"

_Great_ , he thinks to himself. _Now_ she's _mad at me, too._

The silence stretches between them until Selphie punches in with a chipper greeting, Tidus trailing behind her and still blinking sleep out of his eyes.

\---

**_From:Sora_ **   
**_7:44 am_ **   
_hey, what time are you off??_

Riku stares at the message displayed before him on his phone, on his break and hunched against the wind behind the building. He's ignored all the other ones that have popped up periodically throughout the morning. They're all in the same vein, anyway - either congratulating him or making fun of him, sometimes both.

Someone _did_ take a picture of him in the pink top - he's received three copies of it already - and he would put money on Joshua being the culprit.

**_To:Sora_ **   
**_8:04 am_ **   
_1\. Why?_

**_From:Sora_ **   
**_8:05 am_ **   
_awesome!!! i should be on lunch by then_

Riku frowns at his phone. He really hopes Sora isn't planning on doing what Riku thinks he is.

**_From:Sora_ **   
**_8:07 am_ **   
_i'll drop by to pick you up. save one of your donuts for me!!_

He is. Damn it.

True to his word, Sora is waiting for him by the time he punches out, nursing a coffee in the corner of the cafe and staring out the window.

"Hey," Riku says, and then tosses a donut at Sora's head by way of greeting.

"Wha - hey!" Sora fumbles with the foil before securing it, and a grin blooms on his face when he peeks inside. "Sweet! Thanks, Riku!" He proceeds to devour it as though he hasn't had a solid meal in days.

"Don't mention it," Riku grunts, ignoring Larxene's obnoxious catcall from the back. He flips her off as she grins at them through the partition. "Let's get out of here before Larxene starts reciting crappy poetry at us."

Sora glances over to her and she wiggles her fingers back at him, expression absolutely _gleeful_. He shudders and then nods, making a beeline for the door.

"So, uh, Kairi sent me a bunch of angry texts this morning at, like, six," Sora says once they're outside, and Riku's stomach drops. Of _course_ she would. "She was mad that we didn't talk after, y'know - " he gestures with his paper cup at the air in front of him, which Riku understands to mean _after we made the mistake of getting blackout drunk and then going home together_. "A-anyway, she said she was worried that this would make things awkward or even ruin our friendship and that if I didn't come talk to you asap she'd knock both our heads together." Sora grins apologetically and Riku doesn't blame him - Kairi would, and it would be painful.

He notices the bruised skin peeking out innocuously from under Sora's collar, and gets distracted by it - if he concentrates he can remember _feelings_ ; fingers touching him, lips pressed against his, breaths mingling and the taste of Sora's skin.

"Riku?" Sora is looking at him, eyebrows knit together in confusion, and Riku realizes he's staring rather intently. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing. It's fine. What were you saying?"

Sora doesn't look entirely convinced, but he continues anyway. "Roxas told me he would kill you next time he saw you - he's completely overreacting, by the way - so I figured it would be better to not go back to my place any time soon."

Riku agrees. He doesn't fancy meeting Sora's roommate anytime soon, five-foot-five stature be damned.

"Right."

"And I know your place is pretty close but I don't really have much time before I need to get back anyway - " Sora works at a daycare, and spends most of his working hours acting as a jungle gym for little kids. "So I just need to tell you right here that you need to stop worrying about it. Seriously."

Riku stops in his tracks. "What?"

Sora turns to face him, expression one of exasperation. "Look, I know you've probably been kicking yourself to the curb and back since yesterday." Which isn't far from the truth, actually. "And I wasn't exactly in the best position to talk it over with you. I was trying really hard all day not to make the floor next to the toilet my new home."

"And how did that go for you?"

"Not great. But that's not the point!" Sora is looking frustrated now, and a part of Riku, one that he wishes would stop interjecting its way into this conversation, notes that it's kind of adorable. "I'm trying to say that it's fine. It's all fine. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Now it's Riku's turn to be frustrated. "What? How can you say that? I mean, we - I - I don't remember anything past midnight. How can I be _fine_ with this when I don't know that I didn't - _take advantage_ of you, or - or - "

"Riku." Sora is very close now, closer than he was a moment ago. "We were both really, really drunk. I kind of remember - some things. You asked, I said yes, it happened. Probably not the best way to go about this, but, well...here we are. And to tell you the truth, I was pretty into it. I'd...I'd do it again." Riku vaguely notes that Sora's cheeks are dusted with pink, and he finally averts his gaze.

He's is still trying to wrap his head around _I said yes_ when Sora interrupts his thoughts again. "And Kairi told me in one of her really angry texts that you would be too dense - sorry - to take any initiative, so. Here I am. Taking initiative."

Taking initiative for what?

"I don't understand," Riku says, completely lost, and Sora gives him a look that says, _really? You're going to make me say it?_

"I'm asking you out."

Riku's brain kind of fizzles out with a faint _pop_.

"Riku? You okay?"

"Yes," he says, in a voice that sounds distinctly unlike his own, still trying to wrap his mind around the concept of _Sora asking him on a date_. "I'm fine."

"So is that a...yes? Or a no?" Sora's voice is hesitant, and his fingers are fiddling with the lip of the coffee cup's lid.

Riku takes a long look at Sora - Sora, who he's known since he was in diapers; Sora, who he was _sure_ had a thing for Kairi as long-lasting as Riku's own thing for him; Sora, who is standing in front of him on the sidewalk of a rather busy street and ignoring the annoyed looks passers-by are shooting at the two of them for blocking the way.

Sora, who likes kids and gets riled up far too easily, who loves blueberry pancakes and the donuts Riku makes.

Sora, who doesn't regret sleeping with Riku - pink, sparkling halter top and all.

Ten years of teenage angst seems to shed off of Riku like a particularly heavy winter coat. He doesn't know when the last time was that his shoulders have felt so light. He's smiling - giddy and relieved and feeling like a balloon is swelling in his chest.

"Hmm, let me think," he says, putting on airs of indecision, like he used to back when he was a teenager, when he felt he had something to prove.

"Ri-ku," Sora complains, socking him lightly on the shoulder. "Come on. Don't leave me hanging like this." But he's smiling too, like he already knows Riku's answer.

Not that he'd have to guess too hard.

"I guess it's a yes," Riku says, and Sora's eyes light up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"You guess? You jerk!" Sora punches him lightly again, but he lets his hand linger, spreading his fingers out over Riku's chest. "I've liked you for a long time," he says, staring insistently up at Riku and refusing to break eye contact. "And I've been trying to drop hints for _ages_. _Years_. I was about to give up! Kairi's right: you're really thick sometimes."

"Well, I'm sorry that your subtle hints didn't penetrate my thick shell of obliviousness," Riku says dryly. _I was just too busy thinking that you were in love with our other best friend for ten or so years. My bad._

"You should be!" And then, as if the spell has suddenly been broken, Sora's face slackens and drains of all colour. "Oh crap, what time is it? I need to get back to work!"

Instead of breaking away and sprinting back to his job like Riku expects him to, Sora surges forward, leaning up on his tip-toes, and wraps his arms around Riku's neck. His lips are warm when they press against Riku's, and for a moment it's easy to forget that they're in the middle of a busy street and people have definitely stopped to gape.

Riku can't find it within himself to give a damn.

"I'll see you later," Sora says when he pulls back, just an infinitesimal amount, words almost murmured against Riku's skin. Then he's gone, and Riku is left stunned in the middle of the walkway while strangers give him dirty looks.

\---

**_From:Kai_ **   
**_2:57 pm_ **   
_so i heard the good news : > congrats on finally realizing sora's head over heels for u_

**_From:Kai_ **   
**_2:58 pm_ **   
_it's only been YEARS_

**_To:Kai_ **   
**_3:00 pm_ **   
_Thanks for letting me think he was interested in you this entire time. That really helped!_

**_From:Kai_ **   
**_3:03 pm_ **   
_there r some things a boy has to figure out on his own, like how obv infatuated his bff is w/ him. clearly ur a bit slow on the uptake, but u know we love u for it~ <3_

**_From:Kai_ **   
**_3:04 pm_ **   
_ps how many times have i told u that sora never liked me like that :T :T srsly_

**_From:Kai_ **   
**_3:04 pm_ **   
_pps he said he thought my shirt was hot ;)_


End file.
